Doux
by Aeliva
Summary: Un petit One-shot doux où Barty se réveille alors que Percy dort encore et douceur s'en découle. Yaoi,encore et toujours.


_**Ok…Là j'ai pas grand-chose à dire…C'est juste un petit One-shot sucré et tendre…Un peu comme de la barbe à papa. Je sais pas, j'avais envie d'écrire ça. Me tapez pas ça ne contient pas de grandes idées à l'intérieur, ça ne traite pas les affres des sentiments, c'est juste un petit truc écrit en 3 heures tout mignon et court. Bah…Je sais pas. J'espère que ça vous plaira et désolée pour les fautes. Je sais que dans mes autres histoires j'en ai fait et, même si je fais mon maximum pour en faire le moins possible, je suis humaine et ça m'arrive d'en louper. Pareil parfois, quand je poste une fanfic on me carotte certains mots donc je suis obligée de repasser derrière (même si parfois j'oublie de rajouter les mots donc bon...).Brieeef, profitez !**_

 _ **AVERTISSEMENTS : Hum…aucun, c'est du tout tendre !**_

* * *

Barty ouvrit lentement les yeux, grognant quand ces-derniers se firent agresser par un rayon de soleil à la lueur encore pourtant tamisée en ce début de matinée. Ses pupilles, encore rétractées, l'obligèrent à refermer précipitamment ses paupières alors que l'une de ses mains se posa sur sa table de chevet, cherchant à tâtons sa montre qu'il posait toujours à côté de son lit le soir. Sa main chercha encore quelques instants l'objet tant désiré, se cognant contre certaines possessions de Barty (un cadre photo, des lunettes à monture d'écaille, des médicaments…) et en faisant tomber quelque unes de ces dernières avant de pouvoir enfin sentir la sensation familière du métal froid contre ses doigts. Il ne restait plus qu'à ouvrir les yeux mais ces-derniers ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille. Dès que l'homme essayait ne serait-ce que d'entrouvrir ses paupières ensuite, comme un réflexe, il les refermait tellement l'irritation qu'il ressentait aux niveaux de ces sclérotiques était désagréable. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses de ce genre, le vieil homme réussi à ouvrir suffisamment ses paupières pour voir que sa montre à gousset indiquait déjà sept heures et demie. Il gémit en reposant assez brutalement sa montre sur le bois dur. Pour certains, cela aurait été une heure affreusement matinale mais pour lui, c'était égal à dormir jusqu'à quatorze heures. Il détestait rester si longtemps au lit, travail ou pas. Il passa sa main droite sur son visage, grattant son menton et soupirant en sentant le léger picotement qu'il ressentait sous ses doigts. Laissant son visage tranquille après s'être promit de raser le duvet indésirable, il amorça un mouvement pour se lever mais rétracta son geste au dernier moment. Il savait qu'il devait se lever mais pour une raison étrange, ses muscles décidèrent de ne pas bouger, ses yeux restants fixés sur le plafond blanc de sa chambre. Techniquement, habituellement, il n'aurait eu aucunes difficultés à commencer sa journée. Mais là, il se sentait étrangement fatigué. A côté de lui, le jeune homme marmonna dans quelque chose dans son sommeil et fit un petit bruit de mécontentement, comme si il était vexé pour une raison X ou Y. Barty ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire léger il ne savait pas quel était le sujet du rêve de l'enfant ni à qui il parlait, mais il savait en tout cas que ça ne plaisait pas à Percy qui continuait, pendant son sommeil, de faire la moue d'un enfant vexé. Barty, se redressant dans une position assise, observa le jeune homme avec une tendresse qu'il ne put maitriser. Même si, pendant la journée, quand le soleil était haut dans le ciel et qu'il était caché ou non derrière des nuages, il devait feindre que son cher n'était rien de plus qu'un assistant aléatoire seulement très compétant et utile, ici, quand tout était calme et qu'il était encore les petites heures du matin, il pouvait avouer son attachement si fort qu'il éprouvait pour Percy. Il soupira quand il enfouit sa main dans le buisson soyeux, éclatant contre les draps immaculés. Dieu qu'il aimait ces cheveux à la couleur si belle. Ce n'était pas orange comme ceux du père de l'enfant mais plus comme la couleur du sang ou alors, suivant l'éclairage, comme le crépuscule écarlate. Il fit tourner lentement les boucles désordonnées autour de ses doigts, appréciant la sensation de paix qui l'envahit d'un coup. La respiration de Percy était calme et réconfortante à côté de lui et Barty ne put s'empêcher d'approcher son visage de celui de son amant. Les traits juvéniles s'étaient totalement détendus de leur moue vexée au profit d'un petit sourire quand le vieil homme avait commencé à jouer avec les mèches de l'enfant. Percy avait avoué un soir, quand la fatigue après une longue journée de travail prenait le dessus et qu'on avait l'impression d'avoir bu plus d'alcool qu'il en était permis (Barty n'avait pas pris la peine de lui demander d'aller se coucher il n'était pas le père de Percy et puis le garçon avait l'air si adorable quand il riait à tel point que ses joues en devenaient aussi écarlates que ses cheveux et que ses yeux bleus devenaient plus brillants dû aux larmes d'hilarité), le garçon lui avait avoué en se couchant sur sa poitrine que ses cheveux étaient son point faible et que si on venait à lui caresser il se détendrait automatiquement. Le vieil homme avait tout de suite rangé ça dans un coin de sa tête pour plus tard, sachant pertinemment que cette information serait très intéressante pour taquiner l'enfant. Le garçon fit un bruit de contentement et Barty, retournant son regard vers le visage endormi dont il s'était détourné pour concentrer toute son attention sur les boucles souples, pensa que le jeune homme était décidément l'une des plus charmantes personnes qu'il lui eut été donné de pouvoir voir de si près et qu'il ne savait quel dieu remercier pour le fait que l'enfant soit tomber dans ses bras à lui, et pas à quelqu'un d'autre. Génial se dit-il, maintenant il radotait quelque chose qu'il s'était déjà dit mille fois. Mais même…Il était à _lui._ Barty sentit une vague de possessivité l'envahir. Percy était à lui et à personne d'autre. Les laides ecchymoses marron sur le cou de l'enfant étaient un assez bon indicateur. Il glissa sa main au cou de l'enfant et resta là, regardant les marques qu'il avait fait lui-même. L'envie d'en refaire deux ou trois plus hautes était tentante.

-Pourquoi t'as arrêté ?...

La voix était boudeuse et Barty sourit un peu dans l'ambiance feutrée de sa chambre, étant certain que Percy ne verrait pas son sourire tendrement moqueur. Il remit sa main à l'œuvre dans les cheveux et Percy gémit de ravissement.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Perceval, dit Barty en grattant un peu le cuir chevelu de l'enfant qui sourit à son tour, les yeux fermés.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux après quelques instants et dévisagea Barty de ses beaux iris bleus avec une étincelle aux fonds d'eux. Il se releva de sa position allongée mais en veillant à-ce que la main dans ses cheveux restent en place et traina sur la bouche de son patron un baiser paresseux. C'était doux, bien plus calme que les lèvres s'écrasants ensembles pendant leur nuit de passion déchaînée.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, répondit l'enfant en se penchant pour un autre baiser sucré, appuyant tout son corps contre celui de son amant et en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Barty décida qu'il se lèvera plus tard, quand les lèvres de l'enfant seront assez meurtries à son goût.

* * *

 _ **Quand je vous disais que c'était de la tendresse à l'état pure. Je sais pas si toutes les phrases ont du sens mais…Meh. On s'en contentera. J'espère que si ça n'allait pas fort mon petit morceau de sucre vous aura fait sourire ! Review ou non, ce couple est génial ! Je vous dis bisous et à plus tard !**_


End file.
